


Just YouTubers

by dodo3000



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodo3000/pseuds/dodo3000
Summary: Phil wakes up to Dan and realises their life on the road is finally over and they can have their domestic life back once more.





	

Phil woke up at 5am. His jet-lag was still pretty bad and he pulled Dan closer to him. He sighed. Their life on the road was finally over. Phil had loved seeing all the subscribers around the world, but the discomforts of not being able to retreat into his own space, of not having his own bed and not have his favourite brands of cereal had been weighing heavily upon him. 

Dan mumbled something incomprehensible and continued to sleep. Phil smiled. They hadn't been able to sleep together a lot on tour either. Sure, Dan had sneaked into Phil's tour bus bedroom a lot, but he would retreat back to his bunk before dawn so they hadn't had their lazy mornings for almost a year. Finally, it would all be possible again. Watching anime during breakfast, morning sex, afternoon sex... 

Phil inhaled Dan's scent. It was fresh and flowery from a 'steamy' shower last night. Phil loved the smell of Dan's shampoo. He nuzzled against the back of Dan's head. His hand traced Dan's arm up and down. Dan's soft, warm arms. His skin was so inviting. Phil always longed for it. During boring business meetings, during shows, when they were socializing with friends... Phil just longed to lay beside Dan, naked. And now he was. Dan's hips, Dan's belly. Phil let his hand travel Dan's body freely. 

It was only a few minutes past five in the morning. But Phil was overcome by emotion. How lucky was he?! He still couldn't fathom how he, Phil from Rossendale, could have met such a divine creature, so sensual and kind, so amazingly cute and devoted as Dan. Phil had been so alone before. Sure he had liked the attention he got online from his videos. But he had never known true love like he knew now. Sometimes it scared him. He was so insanely happy, what if it all disappeared? Phil held Dan closer. 

"Hmmm" was all Dan said. He turned around and kissed Phil on the lips. He looked up at Phil, like he always did even though he'd been the tall one for years now. 

"I love you" Phil murmured. 

"You're my everything" Dan cooed as he ran his hand through Phil's hair. Dan smiled. "I love your hair the most". They both laughed. They kissed again.


End file.
